vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Joshu Higashikata
|-|Joshu Higashikata= |-|Nut King Call= Summary Joshu Higashikata is a character in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part VIII: JoJolion. He is the second son of the Higashikata family, and is one of the original founders of Josuke Higashikata's body under the Wall Eyes. His bias for his family and his bias against Josuke clash when conflict occurs from the Rokakaka Smuggling Operation that his brother, Jobin Higashikata, is a part of. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B. Unknown with Nut King Call. Name: Joshu Higashikata Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part VIII: JoJolion) Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Human, Stand Users Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Aura and Summoning (Of his Stand). Nut King Call has Disassembly and Fusionism, possible Matter Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Selective Intangibility, Invisibility and Non-Physical Interaction and possibly Superhuman Physical Characteristics Attack Potency: Wall level (Punted Josuke hard enough to knock him down.). Unknown with Nut King Call (It has not physically fought as of yet; its ability ignores conventional durability.) Speed: Athletic Human with Massively FTL reactions (Grabbed a purse and took out the money inside it at speeds that not even Josuke could react to normally.). Unknown with Nut King Call. Lifting Strength: Unknown. Unknown with Nut King Call. Striking Strength: Wall Class. Unknown with Nut King Call. Durability: Wall level (Tanked a punt from Josuke ). Unknown with Nut King Call. Stamina: High Range: A few meters with Nut King Call Standard Equipment: Nut King Call Intelligence: Above Average (He seems only an average goof, but has shown to be intelligent and deceiving through tricks and observing opponents.) Weaknesses: Is immature and can underestimate those around him. Any detachments seem to be undone once a target or Joshu exits Nut King Call's effective range. Any damage taken by Nut King Call will reflect back onto Joshu. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Nut King Call:' Nut King Call is a humanoid, purple Stand with numerous screws and bolts attached to various parts of its body. Given its humanoid nature, it can use melee attacks, but it has not been seen to do so in canon. When placing a screw and nut on an object, it will create a new joint in the object. Nut King Call nor Joshu requires direct contact to activate his ability. **'Disassembly:' Nut King Call can place various screws and nuts on a portion of an object and unscrew it, resulting in a part of it detaching from the complete object. These placements for disassembly can be very precise. **'Fusing:' Nut King Call can fuse objects together with its screw and nut attaching to whatever object it desires. It is implied that his fusing abilities are on a level enough to fuse different states of matter as seen with the dollar bill and the liquid inside the drink. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Stand Users Category:Matter Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Summoners